


Who's the real father?

by SonicGavel



Category: Night Court
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a theory I posted on Tumblr in 2014, Harry comes over to Christine's apartment after Tony leaves near the end of "Wedding bell blues Part 1", comforting her. One thing leads to them kissing. Three weeks later, Christine finds out she's pregnant with Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the real father?

**Author's Note:**

> So before you read this, you might as well hear the theory. So what if Tony actually has Kleinfelter's, but neither he or Christine know that yet and after having sex with Christine only to leave for his undercover job in South America on bad terms with her following their wedding, Harry came over later that night and had a never-mentioned fling with Christine that resulted in Charlie's birth? That's my theory that I started in 2014 because I was thinking of Harry and Buddy and how Harry was conceived. Anyway, enjoy.

Lonely and missing Tony, Christine didn't know what to do. She didn't feel like going out with Roz, but she didn't want to be alone either. She was in a pretty bad way. She held her cat in her arms and started to look out the window.

Somehow, Harry could sense how Christine was feeling, as he found himself at her apartment door, knocking on it.

"Miss Sullivan?" Harry started.

"Harry?" Christine responded as she got up to open the door.

"Hi." Harry said as she opened it.

"What brings you here? It's 3:00 in the morning, you should be sleeping at your place." Christine said.

"So should you, but I couldn't. I felt guilty that you'd be alone on your first night as a...uh..." He trailed off, not wanting to complicate her night anymore than it's already been.

"Complicated marriage participant?" Christine finished for him.

"I would've said wife, but you freaked out earlier when I said that." Harry said.

"Come on in, I'll make some cocoa." Christine said.

"Thanks, Christine." Harry said. "So how are you holding up?"

"Since Tony left? We're not even officially married because I didn't file the certificate with him." Christine said, frustration in her voice.

"It's not your fault, you weren't ready to marry him and you felt that it wasn't the right time." Harry said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Or the right way." Christine interjected.

"Christine, I don't know the right words to say that'll make you feel better, but I really think things will turn out right in the end." Harry said.

"Harry, you're the sweetest, best person I'll ever know." Christine said as she kissed him, something she hadn't done in a long time. Realizing what she was doing though because he's her boss, she stopped.

"Oh my god, Harry, I'm so sorry." Christine started, but Harry stopped her.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry." Harry said as he kissed her back, his hands still between her scapulas as she got up on her tip-toes to kiss him more.

........................................................................Three weeks later.............................................................................................

Harry was dealing with the Maintenance workers' strike when Christine came in.

"Hey, everyone." Christine said.

"Hey, you still down in the dumps about Tony? It's been three weeks, girl. You gotta get over that already." Roz said.

"I know, but it's not just that. I just got back from the doctor's, and I'm gonna be a mother." Christine said. Everyone stood in silence until Bull broke it asking "Don't you have to have a baby first?", taking the attention off of the mother-to-be.


End file.
